The Way You Like It
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna replaces his mother to work at the Namimori Millionare's house. Hibari Kyoya, the dark lord a.k.a his master is starting to develop some undefined feelings for him. Just when they were getting closer, a marriage is arranged for Hibari. 1827 6927 6984 1884 6918 AU COMPLETE! Sequel is up.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR nor the characters T^T**

**Claim : I own the fantastic story plot~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ehehe, I know I'm suppose to upload the other story but this story, gaah, it is just stucked in my head. Better take it out before I went nuts.**

**Me : Alright, let the show roll!**

**Hibari : How dare you, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death.**

**Tsuna : Hiie! Hibari-san, please calm down!**

**Hibari : Should I bite you too, herbivore?**

**Me : Please review! *runs away***

* * *

><p>Tsuna's mouth hanged open as he looked up on the enormous mansion. "Th-This is the combination of three mansions!" he gasped. His eyes blinked in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. But he wasn't. He was standing in front of the Namimori's millionare's mansion.<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 16 year old boy who studies in Namimori High School whom the father had passed away and his mother work as a servant in this mansion. But due to tiredness, Nana Sawada had fallen ill and now Tsuna had to replace her and work here. Tsuna was still hesitating whether he can study and work together. He knew he was very behind in studies.

But thinking about his mother's condition, he gave up. He will work here until Nana had recovered. Tsuna was still standing there staring when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw a boy about the same age as him.

"Hello." The boy smiled, and Tsuna felt comfortable and less nervous. "H-Hello." Tsuna replied sheepishly. The boy was still smilling. "I'm Basil, a servant here. What's your name?" The boy named Basil asked. His brown eyes were full with warmness, making Tsuna not awkward. "I'm Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna."

"Ah, I see. Tsuna. Well, which department do you work in?" Basil asked and Tsuna's eyebrows joined together, forming a confused look. Basil chuckled. "You're new?" Tsuna nodded. "So that's why I have not seen you before." Basil smiled. "Let me tell you a little about working here. We have three mansions here." Tsuna gasped. Three mansions?

"The one on the left is for the Master, the middle one is to receive guests and the right one is for Second Master. The left one is ruled by Master Hibari Kyoya. The other one is Second Master, Mukuro Rokudo." Basil explained. "I'm working for the left department." Tsuna said quickly. Basil's eyebrow arched up. "Ah I see. You'd better be careful." Basil said, grinning.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked confused. "Well, Master Hibari is famous for biting people to death. He's a little dangerous." "Hiie! Is he a vampire?" Tsuna asked, shocked. Basil laughed. "No. He's a human. But don't worry, if you didn't anger him, its ok. I have to prepare a bath for Master Mukuro now. Good luck!" Basil said and waved. Then he walked away, leaving Tsuna alone, standing in front of the mansion.

Tsuna swallowed. He was feeling cold from up to down now. His heart was racing and he wonder if he can survive working in this mansion when Basil had told him that his master, Hibari Kyoya was a dangerous man. Can he or can he not?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Next chapter? Then review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I already said it, I don't own KHR or you'd see a lot of yaois in it..**

**Claim : Story plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Honestly, 1827 is not really my preferred pairing but I found it quite fun, and enjoyed writting it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Spade<strong> _Thank you for the review. Glad you like this. Pray for more reviews and there will be more Tsuna-got-rape moment~ _**Aya-chan's Alice **_Thank you~! Yes, I promise more hawt scenes if you keep reading :))_

* * *

><p>A car speed in through the gates, startling Tsuna. He dodged the car by running a little to the left but got unbalanced and fell into the fountain. The metalic silver car pull over in front of the mansion and a tall man with raven black hair stepped out. He was wearing sunglasses. Tsuna stared up as the man step closer to him who was still sitting in the fountain blurly.<p>

The man removed his sunglasses and revealed his dark eyes. "How long are you going to sit in my fountain, herbivore?" His tone was low, and scary, Tsuna thought. Tsuna slowly stood up and water rushed out from his clothes. His clothes were now sticking to his body, revealing his naked body underneath.

He wobbled and almost fell down when a hand caught him at the waist. "Fufu, be careful, pretty." A man with long blue hair and red-blue eyes smiled seductively at him. Tsuna quickly pull away blushing. "T-Thank you." He stuttered. "You're Nana Sawada's replacement?" The first man asked. "U-Uh yeah. I'm here to replace my mother. She's...uh..sick." Tsuna told him.

The man scanned Tsuna up and down with arrogant eyes. "Come in to my mansion now." He ordered and Tsuna watched as the man walked nto the mansion at the left. Then he turned at the man who had helped him just now. The man was watching him hungrily. Tsuna shuddered and quickly ran to catch up with his new master.

* * *

><p>The man threw a new set of servant suit on the bed. They were now in the man's room. The room were the combination of two big living rooms. There was a balcony with coffee tables and chairs in it. On the left, there is a Italy style walk-in wardrobe and two big full-length mirrors were attached to it. On the right just a little closer to the balcony was a super king sized bed, white in colour.<p>

Tsuna was already gasping slowly when he estimated about 6 adults can fit in it!

Beside the bed was a desk and beside the desk was a big black bookshelves. Most of the books include business, health and phycology. And hanging on the wall was a big potrait of a family. In the potrait an old man almost 60 years old was sitting on a royal-like chair. He was smilling and the smile was warm. Standing beside the old man was a woman in her fifties. Tsuna guessed they must be his new master's parents. Behind the man and the woman stood two boys almost the age of Tsuna.

"Go have a bath and work now." Tsuna jumped a little. "Um, you're Hibari Kyoya?" Tsuna asked slowly. The man glare at Tsuna and Tsuna shuddered. "Call me by full name again I'll bite you to death." Scared by the dark aura surrounding Hibari, Tsuna replied in a slow voice. "S-Sorry, Hibari-s-sama..." he stammered. Hibari scoffed. "That's better, herbivore." He said and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mukuro took a sip of his peppermint tea. He was sitting in hiw balcony, enjoying tea after a bath. Basil had prepared things nicely. And had 'entertained' him nicely. Mukuro smirked. He remembered how Basil moaned and called out his name when he came inside the boy. Basil was his loyal servant since the boy was 14 years old. Mukuro had actually<em> took<em> Basil away from his brother, Hibari.

Because he was the second son, Hibari was given the first priority to have anything after their father passed on. Blinded by lust, Mukuro had raped Basil and claimed his property. And now after he saw the cute little brunet, his desire rose again. He looked out and stare right through Hibari's balcony. From the transparent windows, his eyes caught a figure.

At first he thought it was Hibari. But when he squint more, he saw a short figure undressing. His lips curled up when he found ot that the figure was no other than the brunet.

* * *

><p>Tsuna removed his soaked clothes and fold them nicely on the floor beside the bathroom. He was fully naked when he walked into the bathroom. Tsuna stood there, his mouth hanging open. The bathroom was also very big! There was a round bathtub with jacuzzi and the toiletbowl was separated by transparent glasses.<p>

Tsuna walked into the bathtub and turn on the red tap. Steaming water flow out and Tsuna jumped out from the bathtub. "Ita-ta-tai!" The water was still flowing down. Tsuna quickly turn it of and slowly turn on the blue tap this time. Water flowed out and Tsuna stepped into the bathtub, resulting in jumping out again. "Why is it so cold?" Tsuna was getting confused now.

In his house there was only pails for bathing. So he didn't knew how to use a bathtub. He turned on the red tap again and screamed.

Hibari was reading an article on the lounge room when he heard those screams. He walked in quickly to his bedroom and into the bathroom. His eyes widened a little when he saw Tsuna sitting on the floor shaking. The steaming water was still flowing in the bathtub. Hibari walked towards the bathtub and turn off the water.

"What is your problem, herbivore?" Hibari asked, squating down in front of Tsuna and staring at him. Tsuna blushed. "I-I didn't knew how to...use that..." Tsuna pointed to the bathtub. "When I open the red tap, the water was very hot! The blue tap was very cold!" Tsuna told Hibari. Hibari was trying to hide his smile. He walked up towards the bathtub and call Tsuna.

"This red tap is for hot water, idiot. To get warm water you have to turn _both_ taps on. Haven't you learned it?" Hibari said sarcasmly. Tsuna blinked his eyes. "E-Eto, my house hadn't got that...thing." Tsuna said, a little embarassed. "_This_ is call a bathtub." Hibari said, thinking that Tsuna is really dumb. "O-Oh..T-Thanks Hibari-sama..." Tsuna said and stood up, forgetting that he hadn't had any clothes on.

Hibari's heart did a leap when he saw Tsuna's body. Tsuna felt that he was being stared at and realised his conditions. He blush deep red. "Hiiee! W-What are you l-l-looking at?" Tsuna quickly pull a nearby towel and cover himself. Hibari used his hands to cover his mouth and look away. He looked a little flushing. "Q-Quickly get into the bathtub, herbivore." Hibari said and walk out. "I'll give you 30 minutes to clean up and meet me at the lounge."

* * *

><p>"M-Mukuro-sama?" A soft voice called out and Mukuro snapped out. He was staring at Hibari's window waiting for that brunette to come out. But he didn't see anything. "What?" He asked, turning around. Basil was standing there, holding a platter. "Have you done with your tea, Mukuro-sama?" Basil asked.<p>

Mukuro felt his desire rose higher. His body was tingling all over and he looked lustfully at Basil. He drew the teen closer by pulling his waist. Basil was shocked. "Yes I have. But I'm still hungry." Mukuro whispered to Basil's ear. Basil shivered. "B-But Mukuro-sama, hadn't we just..." Basil bit his lips when Mukuro nibble his earlobe. "Just one time isn't enough." Mukuro said huskily.

"M-Mukuro-sama!" Basil gasped when Mukuro slide his hands into his pants. He dropped the platter as Mukuro pushed him nearer to the bed. They fell on the bed and Mukuro's hands were still removing Basil's pants. Basil closed his eyes and moaned when his master bent down to suck his erection.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked into the lounge hurriedly. He was late, and he knew it. He found Hibari sitting on the couch reading an article. Tsuna quickly bowed before Hibari. "I'm sorry, Hibari-sama! Its just that I got lost and couldn't find my way. Luckily one of the maids told me-" Tsuna was startled when Hibari threw the article harshly on the coffee table.<p>

"So what are you waiting for? Get to work, herbivore!" Hibari scolded. Tsuna jumped. "B-But, where do I start, Hibari-sama?" Tsuna asked carefully, afraid that Hibari will get angry again. Hibari was silence for a while. Tsuna was guessing that he would be yelled at again. But instead, "Before you start, I have to give you some rules first." Hibari said softly, but stern.

"Rule 1. You are not allowed to come into my room before 9 am and after 8 pm. Second, you are _not allowed_ to go to the second department. If you ever dare to, I will bite you to death." Tsuna shuddered when Hibari pressed the word 'not allowed'. He nodded. "Rule 3, you have to listen to me." Hibari said, still staring at Tsuna. "Four, I will only give you three chances. If you pissed me off for more than three times, you will be _fired_. Is that clear?" Tsuna gulped and nodded slowly.

Hibari and Tsuna turned when they heard a knock at the door. "Sorry to interupt, but Hibari-sama, Dino-sama is expecting you at the guest department." A maid said. Her head was bowed down. Hibari stared at her. "That idiot clutz. Tell him I'm coming." Hibari said and got up. "And you. I'll give you until 4 pm to clean my mansion." Hibari said and walked out.

Tsuna looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. 4 pm? He blinked. It's already 1.30pm. The whole mansion? Tsuna thought. Is he mad? How can I clean _this_ mansion in 3 hours time?

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Tsuna, you're screwed.<strong>

**Tsuna : Hiie! But seriously how?**

**Me : Find a way then.**

**Hibari : Why are you still here? Do you want to be bitten to death?**

**Me & Tsuna : Hiie! *runs away***

**Me : *peeks* Review~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Claim : I own the story** **plot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I didn't knew 1827 was so popular :3 Next week maybe I'm taking a break from writting anything, so I think I might update now. So as I promise, it's longer. And sweeter. And hotter. Lol. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : AniManga19930 <strong>_Thank you for supporting 6984~ And the review _**Belletiger BT **_When two sexy semes are watching him, fufu, you know what happens~ _**Kichou **_Thanks for the review! _**HibarixZhen **_Love you too, thanks :) _**Moonlit Blues **_Well, it is impossible, so what do you think? _**PrincessAimi1827**_Maybe its too late to ask, how was your test? Sorry to make you read this *troll face* _**aira-rein **_Thank you. Well, they're actually...hehe, just read and thanks!_**Sasayomi **_Thank you! :)_

* * *

><p>Dino greeted Hibari with a smile. Hibari ignored it and sat down on the couch opposite to Dino. A maid placed two glasses of juices on the table and retreat. Dino took a sip of it and look at Hibari, smiling. "How are you, Kyoya?" Dino started the conversation. Hibari stared at Dino. "Stop talking nonsense, herbivore. What is <em>your<em> intention?" Hibari asked quite harshly. Dino chuckled.

"I evolved into an omnivore already, Kyoya." He teased. "Whatever." Hibari look away. Dino smiled. To him, as Hibari grew, he became more attractive, more alluring. They had been childhood friends for 10 years since they were 13 years old. (Hibari never admitted it) Dino shuffled slightly.

"I have a letter for you, Kyoya." Dino said, handing an envelope to Hibari. Hibari look at it for 3 seconds then snatch it away roughly. Dino was still smiling. "From your father." Hibari stopped opening the envelope. He threw it to the table hardly. "My father is _dead_." Hibari said, his face serious. Dino's smile faded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked around. "Where should I start?" he muttered. He look around and wobbled down the stairs carrying two pails of water. "I guess I'll start from the living room..." Tsuna said to himself and continue walking.<p>

Reaching the front door he gasped. The day before he had entered by the other door that leads straight to Hibari's room. Tsuna blinked. Surrounding the living room were all glass walls. Tsuna felt like screaming. How is it possible to clean these _things_ in a few hours, not to mention the rest of the mansion? At that very moment, Tsuna is starting to think that his new master is a maniac.

* * *

><p>Hibari stared at Dino sharply. "So now your point is," Hibari said. "He is now ill and wants me." Dino shook his head. "He <em>need<em> you. Not _want_ you. He just want to see you on the edge of his life." Dino pressed the word 'edge'. Hibari scowled.

"Tell him my father is _dead_." He said and got up. Dino got up too. "Kyoya." He was not friendly as usual. "_Uncle wants to see you_." He repeated. Hibari look at Dino again. "No." He said and walked into his mansion. Dino stood there. He ruffled his hair and sigh.

* * *

><p>Tsuna started wiping the glass door slowly. Because he was only 157cm which was not match for the 200+ cm glass door, he only manage to clean ¼ of the door. He even had to tip up his toes to clean it. While he was cleaning, he heard footsteps. Tsuna turn around and gasped. Mukuro was standing there, smiling sharply. Tsuna back away and gulped when his back touched the glass door. Mukuro's hand slammed the glass door. He was trapped.<p>

"Oya,oya. Look what do we have here? A cute little kitten." Mukuro said, tilting Tsuna's chin with a finger. His blue-red eyes pierce right through Tsuna and the brunet shiver. "E-Excuse me, I-I need to d-do my work." Tsuna stuttered. Mukuro chuckled.

His hand ran down to Tsuna's waist. Mukuro drew his lips to the servant's ear. "Before that, _entertain_ me." He whispered and Tsuna shivered by the playful tone in Mukuro's voice. Suddenly Mukuro was pulled back by someone. Hibari stood behind them. He dragged Mukuro away from Tsuna.

"What are you doing to _my_ servant?" He asked, his eyes dark and posessive. Mukuro yank away his hand and smirk. "Having a little 'fun'." He replied, enjoying Hibari's angry look. Hibari snorted and look at Tsuna. "What are you still doing there, you herbivore? Look at the time now!" Hibari said sternly. "H-Hai!" Tsuna bowed and wobbled away with the two pails of dirty water.

Hibari took a last look at Tsuna and stared back at Mukuro. "If you ever touch him again, I swear I will bite you to death." He warned. Mukuro looked unaffected. "Kufufu, that depends." Mukuro said, "On how naughty my desire is." He said and laughed as he walked away. Hibari scowled. He was getting more and more pissed off by Mukuro's attitude of flirting with the servants.

His thought ran back to the time when Basil, his _ex-servant_ had admitted he was having an affair with Mukuro. Hibari didn't say anything but deep down inside he was very annoyed. Very very annoyed. So he hired another. Nana Sawada was an effcient woman. She worked at incredible speed and the results satiesfied Hibari.

And now Nana Sawada was sick, his no-good son, Sawada Tsunayoshi replaced her. Which Hibari doubt that the brunet would be as efficient as his mother. Then something hit Hibari. Maybe the brunet was too worried about school which results into his carelessness. Finally Hibari made a decision to stop Tsuna's school. He would hire a private tutor for him if Tsuna wants.

Wait. Why is he caring so much for the brunet?

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted as he wobbled with the two pails for the fourth time. And he was still cleaning the same place, the living room. Tsuna stole a look at the big clock. 2.45pm. <em>I'm screwed<em>, Tsuna thought worrily. Then he gasped. He remembered he had a presentation to work on school next Monday. The thought made Tsuna panicked.

But work first, he thought. Work first.

Tick.

The time passed by.

Tick.

And passed by.

Tick.

The sharp ring of the big clock startled Tsuna who was now cleaning the dining room. He looked up. 4pm, and he hadn't clean upstairs yet! Tsuna grabbed the two pails and turn. Then he bump into someone and the pails fell, the water flowed out, Tsuna slipped and landed on something soft. Somehow, his lips touched something hot.

He opened his eyes and Hibari's black eyes met his. Panicked, Tsuna jerked up and blush. "Hi-Hibari-sama!" Tsuna got up quickly. Hibari sat up, wiping his lips. "Are you taking advantage you herbivore?" Hibari asked, angry. "Hiie! I-I didn't mean to! I turn and bumped into you then the pails fell-" Tsuna was cut off when a hand pulled him and his lips met something hot again.

The brunet's eyes widened when he realised that Hibari was kissing him. Hibari drew Tsuna closer to him, who was drenched in water. Tsuna was sitting on Hibari's lap now. "Nnn..." Tsuna shuddered when his master thrust a tongue into his virgin mouth. After a minute, they were still kissing and Tsuna was almost out of breathe.

Finally, Hibari broke the kiss. He open his eyes and when he saw the brunet, he pushed him away and blushed a little. _What am I doing?_ He thought, and when he saw Tsuna's red face, he knew it. He got up quickly. "W-What are you staring at? Forget eveything today! And I have something to tell you, herbivore." Hibari said. Tsuna was still sitting on the floor.

"From today you don't need to go to school anymore." Tsuna's big brown eyes widened, making it bigger. "W-Why?" Hibari brushed his shirt and walked out from the dining room. "Because you are going to work here _forever_, and come to my room after dinner." Hibari said and disappeared. Tsuna blinked. No more school?

* * *

><p>Hibari's room .<p>

"You wanted to see me." Tsuna said, peeking through the half open door. "Come in and close the door. Tsuna obeyed. Hibari was wearing a bathrobe and was sitting on the arm chair. "I-I have something to say, Hibari-sama." Tsuna started.

"Then you go first." Hibari said, closing his eyes. Tsuna gulped. "C-Can I don't quit school?" He asked slowly. Hibari's eyes flew open.

"What?"

"I-I can't quit school."

"And _why_ is that so, herbivore?"

Tsuna's eyes welled up with tears. "Kaa-san worked very hard to make me go into the school. Many money had been waste on me. So I-I can quit. If I quit, it means that I'm not fillial." Tsuna blurted out everything. It was true. He remembered how his mother had desperately look for jobs so that he can study in Namimori High.

Hibari inhale and exhale. "If you don't quit you can't work here." Hibari said. Tsuna was startled. If he didn't work, who will pay for his mother's medical fees? His father had passed away. There was no one to help them. But if he quit school, his mother will be very sad and he will be labeled as unfillial. Tsuna felt crushed in between. His tears fell.

Hibari glared. "Stop crying, herbivore. I hate cry babies." He said, but Tsuna didn't stop. He was sobbing now. "Please. I-I need the job, and school." Tsuna pleaded. Hibari looked at Tsuna. "I don't care. Work or school." Hibari said. Tsuna was feeling a little furious now. "You are too selfish, Hibari-sama! You have no feeling towards other!" Tsuna cried out and dashed out of the room.

Tsuna ran into his room(servant room) and locked it. Then he threw himself on the bed and cried. How could Hibari be so selfish? How could he?

Tsuna reached out into his back for his cellphone. He dialed his house number. After three beeps, his mother's voice came into the line.

"K-Kaa-san."

"Tsu-kun! Are you okay?"

Tsuna sniffed. "Y-Yes. I am. How are you, kaa-san?"

"Maa, the doctor came today. He said that my condition is getting better. Don't worry ne, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna bit his lips. Judging from his mother's voice, he knew she was _not_ better. He can't help but more tears sprang out from his tear gland.

"Tsu-kun? Are you crying?"

"I-I'm not Kaa-san. I was cutting up onions earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"How is Hibari? Did he treat you nicely?"

Tsuna felt his heart fell. How could he tell Nana that Hibari had just asked him to quit school?

"Well...He-He was nice, kaa-san."

"That's good to forgot something when you go to the mansion, Tsu-kun."

"Eh?"

Tsuna heard his mother chuckled. "Your school uniform, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna grabbed the bedsheet. He wiped away his tears with his palm. "T-Then I will go and take it tomorrow." Tsuna said, trying to sound normal.

"Alright. Remember ne, Tsu-kun. And what do you want to eat tomorrow?"

"A-Ah, its alright, kaa-san. You rest, I will have my breakfast before I go there."

"Don't forget!"

"Yes, kaa-san."

"Then see you tomorrow. Night, Tsu-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, kaa-san."

And the line went dead.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He cried out everything. He loved his mother very much. He couldn't bear to hurt her. He cried.

* * *

><p>Hibari was standing outside Tsuna's room. He overheard everything when he was about to dash in and scold the brunet for being rude. But now he didn't do anything after he heard the conversations. Suddenly a pang of guilt grab his heart. He shook his head.<p>

_Stop caring about the brunet!_ He thought. Then he remembered what Dino said on the afternoon. His bit his lips in anger. He wouldn't forget what his father did to he and his mother. Hibari walked away.

Flashback 12 years ago.

"_Tamaki! What are you doing?" Yuki screamed when she saw her husband whipping their son, Hibari. "Don't stop be, Yuki. This boy pissed me off to the edge! I asked for miso soup and he gave me egg soup!" Tamaki yelled back. "There was no more miso!" Hibari protested. Tamaki whipped Hibari again. "You dare to argue anymore?"_

"_Stop it Tamaki! You will kill him!" Yuka said, running over and wrapped her arms around Hibari. "Get lost, Yuka! Or I shall whip you together!" Tamaki threathened. Yuka hugged Hibari tightly. "Go on then! You are not worth a father!" Yuka shouted and Tamaki got furious. He went into the kitchen and returned with a knife._

_Without hesitating, the knife was thrusted into his wife's stomach. Yuka moaned and fell to the floor, breathless. Hibari looked shocked. He glared at his father. He grabbed a nearby wood and sprang towards his father who was kicking his mother's corpse. The wood hit Tamaki hard and the man fell there, fainted._

_Hibari panted. He had hit his father. He did! Hibari ran out of the house quickly, his heart beating. He ran and ran barefoot and bumped into someone. He fell behind on the ground. "Are you alright?" A man in his 40's smiled warmly and held out a hand to help Hibari up. Hibari said nothing. The man carried Hibari up._

"_You look tired. Maybe lost? Don't worry. Let's go home and after a bath and dinner, you tell me what happened." The man said and placed Hibari in his car._

That was how Hibari was adopted into the Rokudo family. And no one knew it except his late parents, who adopted him. Even his 'brother', Mukuro knew nothing.

* * *

><p>Mukuro returned to his room after dinner. Basil was still in the bathroom, showering. Mukuro had asked his servant to shower and wait for him. Mukuro looked in and saw Basil. He smirked and walk into the bathroom, startling the servant.<p>

"M-Mukuro-sama! I'm not done yet-" Mukuro kissed Basil hard and pinned him against the wall. The shower was still on and Mukuro was drenched in water. Then he broke the kiss and stepped back to remove his pants. After that, he resume his actions of nibbling Basil's neck. Basil moaned. Slyly, Mukuro thrust a finger into Basil, making the teen yelped.

The actions continued until Basil was fully lubricated. Then Mukuro thrust in, making Basil to moan harder. Mukuro looked at Basil. Basil look alike with the brunette. Mukuro imagined that Basil was Tsuna. He went hard and the tip of his erection hit the spot.

Basil whine when Mukuro thrust in harder. In Mukuro's view, Basil was Tsuna. And he was fucking Tsuna when in reality it was Basil. Then the end came, but Mukuro hadn't pull out. He was still imagining it was Tsuna whom he was having sex with.

* * *

><p>Hibari rubbed his head slowly. He wondered if he wanted to let the brunet to study while working. But if he allowed, he would lose his dignity. He bit his lips. Should he? But when he recalled the conversation and the look Tsuna gave him just now, his heart melt. He wondered why does he care so much?<p>

Had he fallen for the servant? The no-good servant? No he can't. He had just met him a day. He still didn't know who the brunet really is. And having feelings for the same same gender is considered crazy. Hibari thought and groaned in pain when his headache returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it too short? Because it had reached 2000+ words so I though it might be longer *troll* Before you leave please review~~~Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I obviously don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Its school day tomorrow, and I guess I'd hurry up and upload the other chapter to keep you waiting because I don't kow when will I get hold of my laptop again. I had school works. And I hate Mathematics even more. Oh dear God. Anyway, thanks for the reviews(I LOVE YOU ALL!) and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : PrincessAimi1827 <strong>_Glad that you like it. Its been almost a week since your exams, so how was the result? I hope it was not bad because of my story! _**Belletiger BT **_Thank you. Well, dark lord always had dark past right? Haha. _**Natsu **_Thanks for the review and yes, Hibari was blu- *gets__bitten_***HibariTsunayoshi-kun** _Your wish shall come true soon, my dear. Thanks for the review too :) _**ShadowFairyx3 **_Thanks Kelly~ Oh no, Hibari isn't that bad. _**Kichou **_Thank you for the review! :D _**aire-rein **_Hibari and Mukuro...they can't be real brothers. There's something that differentiate them somehow isn't there? Lol, thanks for the review too! _**kid**_ Thanks for the review, and I'm not talented to anywhere. ^/^_ **Aya-chan's Alice** _Ah, of course, we all know Hibari's desire- *gets bitten* _**B. W. Tempesta **_Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are my energy to keep writting! :D_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had already pass since Tsuna last visited Nana. Tsuna went with a fake mood, hoping that his mother would sense nothing. And of course, Nana was too sick to sense anything. After getting the uniform, Tsuna sat down for a lunch with Nana and headed back to the mansion. Tsuna told Hibari he wasn't quitting school, and he promised to work hard and study at the same time. Hibari said nothing then and Tsuna was relieved.<p>

But Hibari had set a rule, Tsuna has to be at home at 2 pm. "Or I'll bite you to death." That was the word that haunt Tsuna day and night making him to be more careful in working.

* * *

><p>One day a letter came. It was for Tsuna and it came from Nana. Alarmed, Tsuna tore open the letter and his face went pale. He collasped to the floor, muttering prayers. The paper flew down and lay on the ground. Hibari who was walking down the stairs saw Tsuna there and approached him.<p>

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" then his eyes caught the letter. He bent down and picked it up, reading. Moments later, he look down at Tsuna. "Your mother is in the hospital now?" Hibari asked, and wondered why had those caring words came out from his mouth. Tsuna was still sobbing. Hibari got annoyed. "Stop crying. It wouldn't do anything, herbivore." Hibari scolded and Tsuna look up at Hibari.

His tear-stained eyes made Hibari's heart jumped and in an instant, he felt like he wanted to hug Tsuna tightly telling him that everything was alright. But he couldn't. It would tarnish his ego. Instead, he said "The letter said she needs an operation. You got the money?" he tried to sound unconcerned. Tsuna blinked and shook.

"N-No." he answered slowly. Hibari smirked. "And how so your mother is going to have her operation?" he mocked. Tsuna look down. "I-I don't know. They say it was almost 40,000 for a simple operation..." Tsuna told Hibari, looking worry. Hibari tilted his head. "Alright. I will _borrow_ you the money." Hibari's statement shook Tsuna. "Hi-Hibari-sama? Are you s-serious?" Tsuna asked, feeling a spark of hope.

"I never joke. I will post the money via cheque to the hospital this evening and your mother can have her operation tomorrow morning." Hibari said and Tsuna leaped up and hug Hibari. "Thank you Hibari-sama!" Hibari was startled and push Tsuna away. "Y-You do that again I will bite you to death." Hibari warned, trying to control his tone. Tsuna nod happily. He didn't mind getting bitten to death anymore. He owed Hibari.

* * *

><p>Tsuna crossed his fingers and pray hard. They were at the hospital. Tsuna had taken a taxi to the hospital and was just in time to see Nana before she was pushed in to the operation room. Nana had told Tsuna everything would be fine. But Tsuna was still worry.<p>

After 3 hours, the operation light turn from red to green. Tsuna jumped up immediately. The surgeon went out, and remove his face mask. Tsuna nervously look at the surgeon, expecting good news. But it wasn't. "I'm sorry. We tried. Her breathing was too weak that we _have_ to stop it." The surgeon said, shaking his head. Tsuna's tears fell. "What do you mean you _have to_? Why didn't you save her? Why?" Tsuna shook the surgeon's shoulder, crying.

The surgeon shook his head and walk away.

* * *

><p>"Oi, herbivore. Although your mother is dead you have to keep working. You owe me." Hibari said, glaring at Tsuna who sat at the couch, staring at his mother's photo. 2 days had pass after the funeral. Tsuna's best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi attended the funeral and sent their condolences. Tsuna only managed to cry.<p>

And now Hibari asked him to continue working. Tsuna felt hurt. And a little angry at his master for being so ignorant. What's more, its about _money_. Tired, Tsuna went back to work.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna was unable to sleep so he decided to take a stroll in the park . He wore a coat and slip out of the main door and into the park. There, he sat beside the fountain where he first met Hibari and look up. The stars were shining brighter than before and Tsuna smiled. "You rest in peace, kaa-san. I will do my best here, I won't let you down." Tsuna said and tears started to well up.<p>

"Tsuna-kun?" A voice startled Tsuna. He turned and saw Basil, Mukuro's servant. Basil smiled and took a seat beside to Tsuna. "Can't sleep?" he asked Tsuna. Tsuna look down and smiled a little. "I miss kaa-san." Tsuna admitted. Basil pat Tsuna. "Don't be sad. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to see you like this." Basil comforted Tsuna.

"And now I had another problem, Basil-san." Tsuna said. Basil look at Tsuna, ready to hear. "I...I'm in debt with Hibari-sama." Basil looked shocked. "Eh? Why?" "Because he helped to pay for the operation fees. Although the operation failed but I still owe him." Tsuna said. Basil took a deep breath. Only the gurgling dsound from the fountain was heard.

And without them noticing, a figure slip away smirking.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up the next morning and stretched. He sat up and saw an envelope on his table. Bewildered, he walked towards it and open. Inside the envelope was 40,000 and a note : <em>I paid for that brunet's debt. So now he owes me, not you. Kufufu. <em>And Hibari knew who it was instantly. Mukuro Rokudo.

He walked downstairs and saw Tsuna preparing breakfast. He approached the dining table and sat down. Just as he reached out for the glass of milk, a familiar voice greeted him. "Good morning, my dear nii-san." Hibari almost choked. Mukuro walked in and Tsuna hurried into the kitchen only to be stopped by Mukuro.

"No, beautiful. Stay, I want you to know something." Mukuro said, smirking at Hibari. Judging by Hibari's look, the lad confirmed that Hibari had read the note. Mukuro pulled Tsuna between he and Hibari. "Now listen here, beautiful. I had already pay your debt to him." Mukuro paused, and look at Hibari. Hibari pretended that he didn't care.

"So now, you owe me, not him." Hibari looked up this time. "E-Eh..?" Tsuna was suprised. "And to pay the debt, you have to work for _me_." Mukuro pressed the word 'me' which made Hibari to glare at him. "And what about your _little kitten_ you perverted pineapple?" Hibari asked, pissed off. Mukuro chuckled.

"Of course I'll return him to you." Mukuro said and Hibari gritted his teeth. "I'm not taking what was yours before. I have my own dignity." Hibari retorted. Mukuro smirked sacrasmly. "Poor Basil, eh? No one will take him if you don't want to." Tsuna look at Mukuro, then at Hibari. Mukuro pull Tsuna closer to him.

Hibari stood up. Mukuro looked back at Hibari, challenging his brother. 'Since this is what you want, we will let this herbivore to decide." Hibari said, looking at Tsuna. "A competition, eh?" Mukuro asked, amused. Hibari glared. "Whatever you call it as." Mukuro smiled smugly.

"Of course, why not? So, after one week this brunet shall decide who he had fallen in love with." Mukuro said, confident. Tsuna gagged. "F-F-Fall in love?" Tsuna thought this was all ridiculous and confusing. "And in one week, I'm sure that he will choose _me_." Mukuro said. Hibari snorted. "Don't be so sure."

"So the bet's on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ouch, my back hurts. Finally I'm done. For the bet, I need your help. Submit an OC for me, I want it female only. And make that OC as bitchy as you can, and the age must be 18 years old above. You can submit as many OC as you like, but only one best OC will be chosen. Thanks for reading and review! Please send your OC with the following details :**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Height :

Weight :

Traits : (I want it as bitchy as you can make her! :D)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ohmigosh! How long have I not updated? I'm sorry!****Thanks for the reviews! *gush* I'm so happy and the OCs are great but as I said, only ONE will be choosen! But something else happens, so I combined TWO lucky reader's OC! Please enjoy and review. Reviews make me write faster...**

* * *

><p><strong>OC winners :<strong>

**deathglare77 **with her OC :

Name : Arisa Kiyomi

Age : 19

Occupation : Student.

Height : 5''6

Weight : 49kg

Traits : Has the I-am-the-only-one attitude. Attention whore. Doesn't care of what others will think or feel, she will just say that's on her mind, with an exaggeration and a swear word, she doesn't admit defeat and will get back at you as soon as possible. She'll do ANYTHING to win.. (even if she has to beat people up, or accuse the other of her own doings, lie, cheat, whore herself out.. she'd do it.) Likes to backstab people when she have the chance, destroy relationships, flirt with money, doesn't respect her parents (and wishes they just fcking drop-dead) What makes her happy is to see other people suffering at her own hands.

**CH0C0CANDYZ **with her OC :

Name : Selena Jillian Matheson

Age : 20(Fake Age, which is what she tells other people)/35(Real Age)

Occupation : Secretary to a Boss of a Company(Secretly whores herself out to her Boss as to maintain her position.)

Height : 170cm

Weight : 43kg(Fake, what she tells others)/ 56kg(Real Weight)

Traits : Super arrogant, loves to bully people with her authority, sucks up to people with higher authority than her. Has a D-cup, which is from a plastic surgery. A foreigner who is a racist.(Thinks that Asians are lower than her.)Insults people with English as they don't understand them.(Or that's what she thinks.) Able to speak Japanese of course.

**Gratz !**

* * *

><p><strong>And thanks for the entries, but sorry they aren't chosed. ^^"<strong>

**Natsu **_Thanks for participating!_

**Sakura Addicted **_Thanks for the OC entry!_

**Miyaki Uzumaki **_Thank you, but sorry!_

**mthai18 **_I'll take the over-confidence trait~_

**Vic-chan **_I like your OC, but sorry T^T still, the appearance was taken~_

**Aki **_Thanks for participating!_

**Ilollydellah **_Ummh, where's the OC?_

**ShadowFairyx3 **_Sorry, Kelly... your OC aint interesting XD_

**Aspira-Silver Skylark **_Thanks Silvy, for participating! But some traits will be taken!_

**Ying69Yang **_Wow, she must have obesity! Thanks!_

**drago123 **_The sadistic traits will be taken!_

**KuronekoX1304 **_Thanks for your OC, some traits will be taken!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : PrincessAimi1827 <strong>_Kyaa, thanks for review! How was the test? _**Sasayomi **_Thank you! _**Kichou **_Alright! Why didn't I think of that? But what done is done. Still, M.M is in ^^_

* * *

><p>It has been 2 days since the bet started, and Tsuna was given a lot of attentions from Mukuro. Hibari was still acting normal. And Mukuro was giving Tsuna a lot of attention, and slowly abadoning Basil. The boy didn't knew what happen until Tsuna came one day and told him about everything.<p>

"I'm worry, Basil-san, about this bet." Tsuna said worrily. They were in Basil's room. Basil bit his lips. So his master had abadoned him because he was just a uselss toy now. "I-It's ok, Tsuna-kun. You should be lucky." Basil said bitterly. He hated to admit that he was jealous. He noticed every since Tsuna worked here, Mukuro was giving all his attention to the brunet.

Basil looked down and stare at the tiles. "Ne, Tsuna-kun." Basil started. Tsuna stared at Basil, waiting. "Do you like Mukuro-sama?" Basil blurted out. Tsuna looked shocked. "B-But we're both guys?" Tsuna asked, confused. "Tsuna-kun, I don't know if you're really blunt or what. Cant you tell that Mukuro-sama likes you?" Basila asked.

Tsuna look away and sigh. "W-Well, a little...I guess." Tsuna admitted. He was starting to have a nice feeling towards Mukuro since they met at the fountain. "What about Hibari-sama? Do you like him?" Basil showered Tsuna with questions. Tsuna blinked. "I guess...too." he mumbled. Basil sighed. "So who will you choose?" Basil asked. Tsuna just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Mukuro and Hibari at the balcony at Mukuro's room. Hibari stared at Mukuro and the man just smirked. "So what now, herbivore?" Hibari asked. "Fufu, stop calling me a herbivore. I'm a cannibal." Mukuro smirked. Hibari smirked back, shotting Mukuro a challenging look. "Show me." he said.<p>

Mukuro chuckled. "Don't regret." He said, standing up and bent down planting a kiss on Hibari's lips. The other man felt his whole body tingling with excitement. Mukuro broke the kiss slowly and smirked. He licked his lips. "Well?" he asked and Hibari was still giving him a challenging look. "I'm still not satiesfied." He said. "You slut." Mukuro said and grabbed Hibari up, throwing him on the king-sized bed.

Mukuro unbuttoned his shirt by two buttons revealing half of his chest and pinned Hibari down, kissing him. He slide his tongue in Hibari's mouth and Hibari resist himself from moaning when his brother's palm traced down his stomach.

Bite.

Mukuro pull away, blood flowing out from the corner of his lips. He wiped them using the back of his hands and smirked mockingly. "Are you that _scared_to continue?" Mukuro asked, sacrasmly. Hibari spat and sat up, pulling his shirt down. "Who told you I'm _scared_?" he shot back. "That brunet's mine." Mukuro said, buttoning his shirt.

Hibari smirk. "Are you sure _you_ are the winner?" he mocked. Mukuro let out a laugh and Hibari got out of the bed, reaching for the door knob. "You'll see. Since you can't even control yourself with me, I'm sure you can't _top_ the brunet." Mukuro mocked, and Hibari just shook his head and walked out. Mukuro smirked in amusement.

* * *

><p>A girl with shoulder length marron curls and her friend, a red haired also shoulder length, pulled their luggage to the <em>Arrive<em> platform. The maroon haired girl was wearing a silver-laced tube that shows her D cup breast and flat belly and short pants with sneakers. She was also wearing a round sunglasses and a white ribboned hat. Her friend wore a black sleeveless shirt and also short with a black boots.

They cat-walked elegantly to the waiting platforms. A long white car pull over and a driver came out. It was Romario. He bowed and took the luggage from the two ladies and open the door for them. "Please, Selena-sama and M.M-sama." Selena (which her real name is Arisa Kiyomi, she changed in because she lives in England and decided to get a foreign name) smirked and got in. M.M gave Romario a dirty look and went in with Selena.

* * *

><p>"Dino-sama, Selena-sama and M.M-sama has arrived."Romario bowed and Dino stood up immediately, folloing Romario to the living room to welcome his sister and her friend. When he saw them, he sighed.<p>

"Arisa-chan, I told you –"

"It's _Selena_." She snapped.

Dino sighed. "Okay, Selena-chan. How many times have I told you not to wear like this?"

"So what?" Selena sneered.

Dino was silenced. Still as rude as before. Her sister's friend, M.M just smirked and sat casually crossed-leg on the couch. Selena and M.M had been friends since year one and they went to England to study and still sticked together till now. Dino had a very uneasy feeling towards M.M because that girl was so immatured, and rude.

But Dino pretended he was not upset. "So how was your trip?" he asked Selena and M.M. "Uggh, worst." Selena gave Dino a boring look. "Why?" Dino chuckled. "You were in the VIP flight." He said. Selena groaned and M.M gave Dino a what-the-hell look. "VIP? _VIP_? It's hell." she said in a mocking tone. Dino feel like strangling her.

"And _why _is that so, M.M?" he asked, disgusted. Honestly, he had no idea how his sister can be make friends with this girl. "Because it _is_. We asked for orange juice and the fucking stewardess gave us a lemon juice. Can't she differentiate between orange and lemon?" M.M complained. "Maybe they have no more orange juice." Dino said. "_Loser_." M.M snapped.

And that moment Dino curse that no one will marry M.M.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was wiping the dining table when he heard phone ringing from the living room. Looking around, Tsuna finally walked to the living room lazily. He picked up the phone hesitately.<p>

"H-Hello?"

"Hibari-kun~" a girl's voice came in the line.

"E-Eto...Hibari-sama is not at home..."

"_Who are you_?" the voice turn from sweet to hard.

"U-Uh, I'm...uh...the servant here–"

Clamp.

"H-Hello?" Tsuna called but the line was dead. He stared at the receiver weirdly and placed it back, shaking his head. When he turned he gasped. Mukuro was sitting on the couch, yawning. "M-Mukuro-s-sama...!" Tsuna backed away. "Y-you can't come in." Tsuna said slowly.

"Hmm, why so?" Mukuro asked, staring at Tsuna. The brunet looked worried. "Hibari-sama gave orders—" Tsuna was silenced when Mukuro stood up and walked towards him. Automatically Tsuna backed away and his back touched the table.

Mukuro lean foward. "You're so cute. Kufufu, so after three days, have you decided?" Mukuro whispered into Tsuna's ears making the boy to shiver. A loud voice of keys thrown to the glass table was heard. Mukuro turned and Tsuna turn pale white. Hibari was standing there, shoting Mukuro a death glare.

Mukuro acted normal and smirked. He turn to face Hibari. "Jealous?" he mocked. "The hell with it." Hibari shot back. Mukuro laughed. He left Tsuna and walked towards Hibari. "Remember, the brunet's decision is everything. And if you lose, you are _mine_ too." Mukuro whispered and walked out, laughing.

Hibari gritted his teeth. He glare at Tsuna. "Hiie!" Tsuna jumped and quickly asked for permission to continue is work but Hibari grab his wrist and pull him into a deep kiss. Tsuna's eyes widened. Then Hibari pulled away suddenly and walk out, saying nothing. Tsuna stood there, blushing and blinking.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Selena threw her pillow to the door just as M.M opened it and manage to catch it. "What?" M.M asked, closing the door. "I can't believe Hibari-kun can be so tasteless!" Selena screamed. M.M looked at Selena weirdly. "Why?" she asked, sitting beside Selena.<p>

Selena told M.M about the phone call. "I can't believe he kept a servant _girl_ in his house! And she sounded so alluring—ARRGGH!" Selena buried her face in the pillow. M.M watched her best friends action skeptically. "Are you so sure that it was a _girl_?" M.M asked because she knew Hibari wouldn't keep_any_ girl in his mansion. Selena looked up, her mascara staining the pillow with her tears. "I _am_ sure! Where on Earth will there be a boy who's voice is so _girlish_?" Selena protested. She was sure that Hibari had kept a girl.

Selena knew Hibari from college and fell for him immediately. After 5 years in England she came back with the dream of marrying Hibari. M.M snapped her finger. "Selena." She called. Selena stared at M.M blankly. "What?" M.M gave her a wicked smile. "You know what? We could _screw_ that bitch. Let her know that _you_ are worth for Hibari-san, not her." M.M poured out her idea.

Selena leaped up happily. Her eyes gleamed with evil. "This better be fun!" she cheered. M.M grinned evily and took out a notebook and a pen. She was indeed the queen of evils.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I was very careful in writting this chapter. I'm scared of high expectations because I may shatter them! But I hope you like this, please review. I accept critism openly but seriously no FLAME... Thanks~**

**Notes : In this chapter if you're confused, Selena is Dino's sister, and M.M's her friend. Selena also thought that Tsuna was a _girl_ and you know why right? *winks***


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I'm just a poor teenage girl who is too poor to own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story plot, its obvious**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is a revised chapter, sorry to make you guys confused. I just kinda want to rush to the lemons...Oh well, I guess you guys have to wait again *smirk* And your reviews replies will be replied on next chapter :) If you can't review this chapter via account, just use anonymous...I wanna know what you guys think about the revised one. I didn't change much, though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : ShadowFairyx3 <strong>_Thanks for the review! _**Sasayomi **_Hmm, I will try to make Tsu-chan a little defensive :) Thanks! _**Aya-chan's Alice **_Hehe, I couldn't think who's sister should she be with, so I just take Dino. Thanks! _**CH0C0CANDYZ **_You're welcome! Thanks! _**AnjoRemix **_Yup, of course M.M will fall in love with Mu-*gets sent to hell* XD _**Kuronekox1304 **_Ah sure, I'll try. :) Thanks! _**Natsu **_Lol. I didn't realised...Thanks for telling! _**Ying69Yang **_Thanks for the review!_ **Disease Called Love **_OhmiGod I'm so happy you reviewed! I love your stories! XXXD_

* * *

><p>"Hibari-sama, you have visitors." Hibari's driver, Kusakabe informed. Hibari looked up. "I didn't have any appointments today." He frowned.<p>

"Of course you hadn't had any!" A high pitched voice appeared suddenly, hurting Hibari's ears. Selena and her best friend M.M barged in rudely and Selena rushed to hug Hibari only to have a steel tonfa pressed again her throat.

Hibari's onyx eyes glare with warning. "Don't. Touch. Me." he growled. Selena was startled for a while, then she smiled. She bent up and look around. "Your house hadn't change since 5 years ago, Kyo-chan~" she purred. M.M was already sitting on the couch, helping herself with Hibari's teatime snacks. Hibari gritted his teeth.

"Why are you two herbivores here?" he asked, genuinely suprised. Selena sat beside M.M cheerfully. "I finished my study, Kyo-chan. And I came back to marry you!" she said, and Hibari's lips curled in disgust. "Don't call me that name. And _marry_?" Hibari glared. Selena nodded happily.

Hibari snorted. Just then, Tsuna came out to serve tea for Selena and M.M. "Please help yourselves." Tsuna bowed and instantly Selena recognised the voice in the phone. Her eyes flared with jealousy. She nudged M.M who was nibbling on an almond cookie. "That's the bitch." she whispered to M.M. Her friend blinked and gave Selena a smirk and wink.

"Oi." Selena called out, starting her role. Tsuna stopped and turned. "E-Eh? You c-called me?" Tsuna asked, suprised. "_Who _else? I wouldn;t call Hibari-kun like _that_." Selena said, her voice dripping with sacrasms. Tsuna blinked. "W-what can I h-help?" Tsuna stuttered. Selena scowled and M.M snickered. "Come here." Selena ordered. Hibari watched in silence. He know this was not going to be good. Tsuna walked towards Selena slowly.

Suddenly, Selena poured the cold lemon tea on Tsuna. Hibari looked suprised and Tsuna was shocked. He stood there, dripping with lemon tea. Selena and M.M laughed hysterically like maniacs. Suddenly tonfas were pushed to each of their throats and Hibari stared at the sharply. "Out of my house._Now_." He ordered, his face dark.

Selena and M.M's heart hammered their chests. Hibari's look was dangerous and they were sure Hibari could kill them if the say another word. Slowly, they got up and leave. But deep down inside, Selena was very satiesfied. She smirked happily.

After Selena and M.M was out of sight, Hibari glare at Tsuna. "Go have a bath." Hibari ordered Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and bow. "You better don't be so blunt again. Those two retarded herbivores are not good things." When Hibari said those lines, he felt disgusted. He remembered when they were in high school Selena would attacked whoever go near Hibari. And she even attacked the head of Hibari Fan Club. The poor girl was admitted into the hospital for a week.

Flashback:

_Selena lunged at the poor girl. The purple hair girl only managed to thrash her hands when Selena grabbed her hair and spat unkind words to her. "You bitch! If you touch _my _Kyoya again, or even say his name, I'll make sure you taste the fire of hell!" Selena yelled right to the girl's ear! The girl, Chrome, vice president of Hibari Fan Club started to sobbed. Fear was grabbing her heart._

_"Cry again won't you? I'll see if Kyoya will come and save you–" suddenly the door slide open and Hibari barged in. He walked straight towards Selena and Chrome and pull Chrome away from the crazy girl. "Stop doing all this nonsense." Hibari snarled, making the atmosphere to fell silent. He then turn to Chrome. "And stop crying, herbivore." Chrome nodded slowly, blushing slightly with tears._

_Selena glare in disgust. She whipped her head around and stare menancingly at the president, who was hidding behind a member. Selena had came to attack without warning. "Come on, M.M." Selena called out for her faithful friend and stalk away, the both of them. Hibari released his grip. He look at Chrome. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. Chrome nodded and blushed._

_Hibari hn-ed and walked away, the girls swooning behind him._

* * *

><p>Selena and M.M were walking out from Hibari's mansion when a car screeched and pull over. They stood right on their tracks. A man with blue long hair and wearing sunglasses came out. He was wearing a suit with loose-tie and a knee-high tight black boots. He removed his sunglasses and revealed his mismatched blue-red eyes. M.M gasped and her heart beat fast.<p>

The man turned and M.M fainted silently. This guy is so hot! She thought, blushing madly. Tidying her hair, she fake a smile. Selena rolled her eyes at M.M. She knew that guy. Hibari's brother, Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro turned and saw them. He gave them a seductive smirk and walked into Hibari's mansion, passing by M.M.

M.M's heart burst. Her skin tingled with hotness and she fell down. "M.M!" Selena quickly helped her bestfriend up.

* * *

><p>Mukuro walked in the mansion and Hibari who was sitting on the couch glared, not welcoming him at all. "Who said you could come into <em>my<em> mansion as you like?" Hibari asked, furious. Mukuro smirked. "Oh, I can. I left something here." He smiled fakely and look around dramatically. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing here that belong to _you_." He said. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Who says so? The brunet is still here." Mukuro smirked. Hibari snorted. "The competition will end in 2 days, Kyoya." Mukuro reminded. Hibari acted like he couldn't care less. "The bet is stupid. I withdraw." Hibari said, standing up. "Hmm, if you withdraw, then you'll be _mine_." Mukuro said, smirking.

Hibari was silenced. Then he walked away. Mukuro watched in amusement. "There's no doubt who will the brunet choose." He smiled to himself. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna who was sliding his long-sleeved shirt froze when the door open. Hibari stood in, closing the door. Tsuna blushed as red as a tomato. "Hi-Hibari-sama!" he quickly button his shirt only to be grabbed and thrown to the bed harshly. Hibari crawled on top of the brunet. He bent down, his lips almost touching Tsuna's.<p>

Tsuna blushed, unable to utter a single word. "Herbivore, tell me your choice now." Hibari whispered. He buried his face into Tsuna's neck. Tsuna's caramel eyes widened. "E-EH?" he was suprised. "Tell me now, I can't stand the waiting." Hibari whispered again, his voice husky. Tsuna's eyelids pull down slowly, and he smiled.

"I chose Hibari-sama." Those lines shook Hibari and he felt a burden lifted from his heart. He looked at Tsuna who was blushing like he could burn and smirked. He lower his lips to the brunet. "Don't regret your choice." He said as he plant a kiss on the boy.

Tsuna shut his eyes and respond to the kiss. Suddenly, Hibari pulled away and smirk. "One hell of a slut." he mocked and bent up. Tsuna blushed madly and wanted to bury his face in the ground. He had just _enjoyed _it!

* * *

><p>Hibari sat at the armchair in his room, smirking. He recalled the brunet's face just now and chuckled. His eyes wandered around and then paused on the scenery that was seen by his half-open curtains. His memory flew back to the first time he met the brunet who replaced his late-mother to work here.<p>

_Hibari was reading an article on the lounge room when he heard those screams. He walked in quickly to his bedroom and into the bathroom. His eyes widened a little when he saw Tsuna sitting on the floor shaking. The steaming water was still flowing in the bathtub. Hibari walked towards the bathtub and turn off the water._

_"What is your problem, herbivore?" Hibari asked, squating down in front of Tsuna and staring at him. Tsuna blushed. "I-I didn't knew how to...use that..." Tsuna pointed to the bathtub. "When I open the red tap, the water was very hot! The blue tap was very cold!" Tsuna told Hibari. Hibari was trying to hide his smile. He walked up towards the bathtub and call Tsuna._

_"This red tap is for hot water, idiot. To get warm water you have to turn both taps on. Haven't you learned it?" Hibari said sarcasmly. Tsuna blinked his eyes. "E-Eto, my house hadn't got that...thing." Tsuna said, a little embarassed. "This is call a bathtub." Hibari said, thinking that Tsuna is really dumb. "O-Oh..T-Thanks Hibari-sama..." Tsuna said and stood up, forgetting that he hadn't had any clothes on._

_Hibari's heart did a leap when he saw Tsuna's body. Tsuna felt that he was being stared at and realised his conditions. He blush deep red. "Hiiee! W-What are you l-l-looking at?" Tsuna quickly pull a nearby towel and cover himself. Hibari used his hands to cover his mouth and look away. He looked a little flushing. "Q-Quickly get into the bathtub, herbivore." Hibari said and walk out. "I'll give you 30 minutes to clean up and meet me at the lounge."_

He smirked. That memory was indeed amusing. Then he suddenly snapped out of those memories. What am I thinking? I'm a male, and he is a male. This can't be. Hibari rubbed his temple. What has gotten into him? Why does his heart jump everytime the herbivore comes near? And why was he happy when the brunet chose him?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna's heart hammered his chest as he put on his servant clothes. He quickly ran downstairs. He had to prepare breakfast for Hibari. While he was frying the eggs, Hibari came down, tying his own tie. He sat down without a word and Tsuna gulped. When the egg was ready, he scoop in up and place it on a plate. Then he placed in infront of Hibari, earning a glance from his master. Tsuna quickly turn away.<p>

"Kyoya!" A familiar voice broke the silence and Hibari look up. A blonde appeared and smiled warmly at Hibari. The raven rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, biting another bite of the toast. His breakfast consists of milk, toasts, chocolate cookies, grapes and some eggs. Dino smiled and pull a seat next to Hibari.

"Guess what, Kyoya? You are going to be my brother-in-law." Hibari spitted his half-bitten toast pieces and it lay right on Dino's shirt. The bucking horse looked shocked but still acted normal. Hibari wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What did you say, herbivore?" Hibari demanded an explanation.

Dino smiled. "You're marrying Selena." He said, smiling. This time Hibari choked. "Kyoya! Are you okay?" Dino panicked and Hibari glare at him. "Don't touch me. And what shit have you just told me?" The onyx eyes pierced into Dino's. Dino shrugged. "Well, don't blame me. It was on _your_ adopted parents will and _my _father's will." Dino said.

"My parents are not _adopted parents_." Hibari gritted his teeth. "Um, sorry." Dino apologised. "Forget that. There's no way my father would ask me to marry that bitch." Hibari said, sipping his cold milk. Tsuna had went out to clean the living room. Dino licked his lips. "My sister is _not _a bitch." Dino said, defending Selena.

Hibari glared at Dino. "_Not a bitch?_ She poured tea at my servant and she's not a bitch? My servant did nothing to her and yet she treat him like that?" Hibari gritted his teeth. Dino sighed. "She's just a little pampered. I'm sure after marriage she'll learn to be a nice girl." Dino said. Hibari snicker. "Not in a million years. She's even worst than that pineapple herbivore." Hibari snorted and stood up, getting ready to go to work.

Dino stood up too. "Please consider, Kyoya. My sister isn't that bad." Hibari said nothing and walk away, leaving Dino alone.

* * *

><p>"Selena, come on! Who's that guy?" M.M keep bugging Selena since she saw Mukuro yesterday. "I told you, Mukuro Rokudo." Selena rolled her eyes. M.M scowled. "I know that. I mean, what's his favourite?" M.M asked. Selena groaned. "Why don't you ask him yourself? M.M, you've been ignoring our original plan since you got <em>electrified <em>by that twisted pineapple head!" Selena scolded. She doesn't like Mukuro much.

To her, Mukuro always seem to fight back with her. If she say A, Mukuro was purposely say B. When she said B, Mukuro would say A. She hated anyone who is like that. She will always be the winner. That was her motto.

"Aww, but he looked hot and cute!" M.M was still sighing dreamily. "I would give up anything to marry him!" M.M said. Selena's eyes widened. "Speaking of marriage..." she turned and grabbed M.M's hand. "Nii-san said that he's going to arrange a marriage for me and Hibari-kun! He said daddy's will said so and so did Hibari-kun's father..." Selena's voice trail away as she sighed happily.

She was going to marry Hibari. No one else is having Hibari if she can't have him. Especially that _girl_ that works in Hibari's mansion. Her eyes glint with evil. She had suceeded yesterday. "Time to play revenge two~" she sang happily and smirked.

* * *

><p>Basil sat at the servant room miserably. Mukuro had left early in the morning yesterday and just now he had went out again. Basil sighed. He was starting to think if he should resign and stop this one-sided love. He couldn't bear to see his beloved Master loving someone. Especially when the someone is his friend.<p>

A knock at the door made Basil turn. Mukuro stepped in smiling and close the door. "Mukuro-sama..." Basil stood up and bow. Mukuro pulled Basil and the sat on the bed. Mukuro handed out a small box to Basil. "For you, Basil. For being such a great lover." Mukuro whispered. Basil's body tightened. He took the box and open it, revealing a shining ring. Basil's tears fell. Mukuro hugged his servant tightly.

"Sorry for abadoning you." Mukuro whispered. Although he hadn't give up on Tsunayoshi Sawada, but his heart tell him he loves Basil more. He vowed to protect the boy with all his heart. He'll never want to see the cute face stained with tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How was the editted one? Lemons shall be in the next future chapters~ Mufufufu, I'm so cruel XD I knew it became shorter. Please bear with it, the next chapter I promise, will be longer. :) Please kindly review... I need your opinions T^T**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR except Kami-sama is lenient enough XD**

**Claim : As usual, story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you, truly for the reviews and the advises. I really appriciate them. And sorry for making it confusing haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : Aya-chan's Alice <strong>_Lol! Don't kill Selena! Then there'll be no more drama XD _**ShadowFairyx3 **_It wouldn't finish fast, Kelly. Not when I'm still alive-*gets tonfa-ed* _**Natsu **_Sure! Thanks for the review _**illolydellah **_It's really okay! I don't mind :D_ **drago123 **_Haha! Don't worry, Selena wouldn't be with Hibari, rest assure!_ **AniManga19930 **_Thanks for the remind TvT _**pureG **_Thanks!_ **Sasayomi **_Thank you...T^T _**Hime **_Don't make me drown my keyboard...Thank you..._**PrincessAimi1827 **_Haha, count me in!_ **JayJayXiao **_Thank you! I read your story too! Silent Sakura :D Though I'm only at chapter 2 XXD _**miss goth**_ Thank you! _**AnjoRemix **_XD Your review always make me laugh~ _**Kuronekox1304 **_Sorry! I'll never do that again! Thanks for the advice!_ **lunatari23 **_Thank you so much! I love you! *glomps*_ **deathglare77 **_Mama! T^T I know it...But I will try to repair!_ **Kichou **_Seriously, thanks for the review! I love your Naruto stories! I'm so envy of you..._

* * *

><p>Monday morning.<p>

Tsuna groaned and rolled over his bed in the blankets. His left eye peek open and glance at the clock on the wall. 6.50am. He closed his eyes again. Nearly 3 seconds, his eyes flew open and he jerked up! "Hiiee! Hibari-san will wake up at 8!" he panicked and quickly changed his clothes.

He no longer need to worry for school, for Hibari already given him a choice, school or work. At first, Tsuna refused to stop school because of his mother. But when his mother passed away three weeks ago, Tsuna found no reason to go to school anymore. He just want to make his mother happy, by attending school. Hibari told Tsuna if he still insist on schooling, then he will find another servant. On the other thought, Tsuna found no reason on working here anymore, till Hibari told him a shocking truth.

"_Herbivore, I need to see you. Now." Hibari's voice was hard and serious. He walked into his room, followed by a confused Tsuna. "Y-Yes, Hibari-sama?" Tsuna asked, wondering if he had done any wrong. Hibari sat at his desk and pull out a big envelope from the drawers. Tsuna stare weirdly when Hibari threw the envelope on the desk._

_Hibari glanced at Tsuna. "Do you know what it is?" he asked. Tsuna blinked and shook his head. Hibari scoffed. "This, is a contract." He tore open the envelope and pull out a printed A4 paper. "E-Eh? Contract?" he asked,wondering why Hibari had told him this. Hibari thrust the paper to Tsuna's face. "Read for yourself." He said. Tsuna took the paper slowly and read it._

_His caramel eyes widened at every word. "W-What do you mean, m-my mother o-owe you?" he stuttered, eyes still gluing on the paper. Hibari leaned back on his chair. "Yes. Your mother _owe _me. 1.2 million. For banging into my car. You don't know?" Hibari said, enjoying the brunettes shocked face. Tsuna shook his head. "Well, why do you think your mother will suddenly be accepted to work here?" Hibari said, voice dripping with sarcarsm._

_Tsuna backed away slowly. "This mansion is only for qualified servants. Your mother was nothing, just a plain woman. She shouldn't have worked here actually. But since she insist on, I can do nothing and just nod." Hibari explained and Tsuna's grip to the paper loosened. "B-But okaa-san told me...t-that you accepted her because y-you pitied her—" Hibari cut off. "Nonsense." He said._

"_Your mother had paid back ¼ of it. Now since she's already dead, you'll pay off the debt." Hibari said. "Hiiiee?" Tsuna looked suprised. "And oh. I count. That pineapple head only gave me 400 000. That left 50 000 have not been paid. Overall, you owe me a lot." Hibari said, smirking. Tsuna almost faint._

* * *

><p>Hibari walked down the stairs, tidying his hair. Tsuna was already scrubing the toilet floor by the time Hibari sat down to enjoy his breakfast. The sound of water rushing could be heard. After 30 minutes, Hibari wiped his mouth and stood up. He walked towards the toilet, finding Tsuna squating, scrubing the floor. There were a few bubbles on the floor, resulting from excessive detergent powder.<p>

"I'm leaving, herbivore." Hibari said, folding his arms. Tsuna turned and smiled awkwardly. "Alright, have a nice day, Hibari-sama." He said, and turn back scrubing. Hibari stared for a minute. "Herbivore." He called out. Tsuna turned and blink. "Y-yes?"

"Kiss me." That word startled Tsuna. "E-E-Eh?" he blinked again. There was an awkward silence. Then Hibari's face suddenly turn pink. He blinked and turn away. "F-Forget that." He said and planned to walk away when somebody grab his wrist, making him turn, and before he knew, Tsuna's lips crushed onto his. Then the brunet pull away and blushed. Hibari's sleeve was soaked with soap water. "G-Goodbye, Hibari-sama." Tsuna muttered and went back to his work.

Hibari stood there, stunned. Then slowly his lips curl up. He smirked.

When Hibari had gone to work, Tsuna started cursing himself. What have I done? He thought, blushing. Why did he do that? In fact he was the one who feel weird when Hibari kissed him. He scrub the floor hardly, trying to forget what he just did.

* * *

><p>Selena groaned. M.M yawned. They were in Selena's room—a super large room—and they were <em>sewing<em>. Why? Because Dino said if they want to be someone's wife, they have to learn to do houseworks and _sew_. Selena pouted. Of all, why _sew_? She thought, grumbling the whole day. Dino sat beside his sister and grinned. "That's wrong, Arisa—" "_Selena_." She snapped. Dino raised a brow. "Okay. Selena. That's wrong. The way you hold the needle." Dino said, making Selena's veins popped.

She threw the fabric and the needle fell to the floor, rolling away. "I give up sewing! I fucking hate sewing! Only bitches do that." She sneered and fold her arms, sulking. M.M just stare, her hands still sewing. She wanted to sew a mitten one day for Mukuro. She wanted to make Mukuro happy. Selena glared at her best friend. She grabbed the fabric away from M.M. "Stop sewing, M.M!" M.M gasped. "Hey, that's mine!" she called out, trying to snatch back.

"Honestly, M.M. Stop it." Selena growled and M.M bit her lips. Dino watched the whole scene in silence. He started to calculate what Hibari said few days ago. Selena was a _bitch_. She was. Dino felt his heart ache. His sister was acting like a _bitch_. And he had deny everything when Hibari said that. How ashamed he was. "Selena, stop that. Give back M.M her fabric and if you don't like sewing just go do other chores." Dino said. Selena scowled. "Chores? The fuck with it!" she said and stomped out.

M.M blinked. Dino stole a look from M.M. Only then he realised, his sister was worst than M.M. At least M.M wanted to learn how to do houseworks and sew. But Selena didn't. She decline every houseworks and Dino knew Selena always slack and M.M would be helping her. Suddenly, M.M turn and Dino panickly turn away, feeling his heart beating fast. What happened?

Did his stomach just did a flip-flop when M.M look at him? Did his lips just went dry when M.M stare? Did his heart just stopped beating when M.M raised an eyebrow? Did he just...

"Oi." M.M called out. Dino snapped out to reality and turn around. "H-hah?" he blinked. M.M snicker. "Were you staring at me just now, pretty boy?" M.M mocked, smirking. Dino blinked. "No?" Dino denied. M.M smirked faded. "Good. Because I'll never fall for a clutz like you. I only love Mukuro-san." M.M said and continue sewing. Dino twitched. M.M is worst than Selena.

In a cute way, of course.

* * *

><p>Hibari rubbed his temple. His headache returned. He stare at the piles of paperworks in front of him and groaned. Damn. He closed his eyes and Tsuna's face appeared, much to his suprise. But he kept his eyes shut, not wanting the image to dissapear. Slowly, Tsuna's image blushed and Hibari was turned on. He could feel his member throbbing and he moaned softly.<p>

Without warning, his hands reached down, unzipped his zip and slide in, grabbing his throbbing erection. His breathe increased and he panted as he stroke it slowly. Tsuna's blushing face turn into another image. He was in the bed, naked. His pale white skin, his pink erected nippled, and his small erection. Hibari gasped. He feel his face heat up and he was near to the edge.

"_Hi-Hibari-sama..._" Tsuna(image) gasped and tears streamed down the corner of his eyes. Hibari panted. His chest went up and down. Suddenly, his palm felt hot liquid.

He open his eyes slowly and look down. The front of his pants was dark. And wet. Hibari groaned and removed his hands, searching for tissue. He can't believe that he just jerk off, by a boy. And got turned on, by a boy. His whole body shook when the image returned. He felt those tingling sensations travelling in his body. His skin heat up. He need it. Now.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was enjoying his lunch when the front door barged open, making Tsuna jumped and send his spoon flying. Hibari stumbled in, looking tired, or more like, <em>impatient<em>. Tsuna quickly stand and help Hibari. "H-Hibari-sama? What happened?" Tsuna asked concernly as he lead Hibari the couch. (Bad decision~!)

When they were just a feet from the couch, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and threw him on the couch. His body crawled onto Tsuna and the brunet was too shocked to say anything. Hibari ran a thumb from Tsuna's lower lip to his jaw, the slowly pull the boy's mouth open before crushing onto the tempting lips, savouring it hungrily. Tsuna tried to push away but (perverted) Hibari's strength was too strong for him. "Nnnghh..." Tsuna moaned when Hibari slide a hand into his white long-sleeved servant shirt.

Soon, Hibari had undressed Tsuna in just 4 minutes. His left hand was cupping Tsuna's cheeks while his right hand continue to explore Tsuna's body. Hibari broke the kiss slowly, and Tsuna panted for air. He shuddered when Hibari ran a hand to his thigh.

Tsuna was unable to think anymore. He can't feel anything except for pleasure now. His thought about this weird interactions slowly fade away.

Tsuna suck in his breath hardly when Hibari entered a finger into his tight hole. Then another. Hibari slowly scissored Tsuna's virgin hole to make in loose. Tsuna can't stand it anymore. "H-Hibari-sama...No more...please..." Tsuna moaned. Hibari stare at Tsuna with eye level. "Please _what_?" he asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"J-Just d-d-do it..." Tsuna moaned. Hibari licked his earlobe. "Do what?" he asked again with mockery. Tsuna felt suffocated. "F-Fuck me..." he muttered slowly. Hibari arched an eyebrow. He bite Tsuna's neck. "You slut." He bite in, leaving a bitemark, and earning a yelp for Tsuna. "Since you say so, _please enjoy it_." Hibari smirked, adjusting in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna felt his whole body heating up. Hibari unzip his pants, revealing a large erection. Mercilessly, he thrust into Tsuna, hitting the prostate in one thrust, making Tsuna's eyes widened as tears stream down, just like Hibari had imagined.

...

"Haah..." Hibari was thrusting in and out, both moaning and panting. Tsuna had cum for almost 2 times, when Hibari felt the tigling heat building up in his erection. He thrust in one last time, and hit the sensitive vein, making Tsuna to yelp and his seed exploded into Tsuna. Hibari stayed in Tsuna for 2 minutes before pulling out. He reached down and kissed Tsuna slowly.

"I fucking 'hate' you, herbivore." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Selena was cussing all around Dino's mansion. Dino came out from her room and found her sitting on the balcony, enjoying tea. He pulled a chair in front of Selena and sat down. "Selena." His voice was brotherly stern, making Selena to look up. "Get lost." Selena snapped.<p>

"_Listen to me Selena_." Dino was almost yelling. Selena was silenced. Dino had never been so angry before. She blinked. Seeing Selena had shut up, Dino continued. "You have to learn to be not so pampered. If you want to marry Kyoya, you have to change your attitude. And I meant it." Dino said, and Selena rolled her eyes. "I _meant_ it." Dino repeated his eyes never left Selena's. Selena pouted. "Alright. I get it. I'll cook, I'll clean the house, and I'll_sew_. Happy?" Selena asked, voice dripping with sacrasm.

"Don't go back on your words, Selena. Or I'll make you marry Romario instead." Dino threatened, with a little teasing tone. Selena's plump lips curled in disgust. Her marrying that lowlife driver? Eww, never. Selena swore she'll marry Hibari only. She stood up, her marron hair bouncing as she turn on her heels and walk away. Dino sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Seriously...Did the lemon work? I really blush at that, and my sister (younger!) was the one who gave me ideas... T^T Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story I write**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Here's chapter 7! I wated to upload fast 'cause school will be starting tomorrow and I'm really stressed with all those homeworks. Nah, this is just some stupid babbles, ignore me, haha. And if I didn't said thank you to me in this chapter forgive me, 'cuz I redo the chapters starting from chapter 6 :D So I might left out who reviewed. And don't favourite without reviewing or I'll have Ryuk from Death Note to stalk you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : Kichou <strong>_Yup! Tsuna is too cute, ne? XD _**Kuroneko1304** _O.O Yeah OMG he liked M.M XD But its a one-sided love, haha. Glad you like the lemons._ **Natsu **_Thank you! Yes, we'll see~ _**lunatari23 **_Thanks you! *bows* _**deathglare77 **_Thank you mama! *hugs*Selena do deserve a laugh :D_

* * *

><p>Tsuna rubbed his head. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around, and screamed when he saw Hibari sleeping beside him, on the couch. And he was wearing <em>nothing<em>. Hibari heard the screaming and groaned. He sat up slowly, and Tsuna tried to ease away, but the couch was too small for both of them. Hibari shook his head once and look at Tsuna.

He stared for a few minutes before realising what happened. He looked at his watch. 7.40am. "_Shit_." He muttered, glaring at Tsuna who flinched. "Why are you standing there? Where's my breakfast?" Hibari scolded, getting up. He wrapped his coat around himself, and Tsuna was still on the couch, clotheless.

Tsuna tried to get up from the couch but fell again. Then he tried again.

Trip.

Again.

Trip.

Hibari face-palmed. "That's it. You stay here until I came home." He said, walking towards the front door. "And lock the door. Big bad wolves are everywhere." He said before closing the door. Tsuna blinked.

* * *

><p>Basil snuggled beside Mukuro. He felt wave of warmness engulf him. He had waited too long, for Mukuro to return and <em>love<em> him again. Basil smiled when he felt a hand stroking his hair. He close his eyes, inhaling the other man's scent and fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was stroking Basil's hair while thinking about something else. He was thinking about Tsunayoshi Sawada. Not that he still have feelings for the brunette, but he was thinking of a way to revealed something. About Hibari's upcoming wedding.

Then suddenly he snapped out. Why should he tell that boy? Who was the boy to not know about Hibari's wedding? Its not like he's going to marry Hibari, right? Mukuro groaned a little and forced himself to sleep when his cellphone rang.

* * *

><p>M.M waited impatiently infront of Mukuro's mansion. She had her cellphone on her right ears and her eyes wandered around, searching for the man. Her heart jumped when she heard footsteps.<p>

"Why did you call me early in this morning?" Mukuro yawned. He had managed to slipped away without Basil knowing. M.M took a deep breath and thrust a package into Mukuro's arms. "F-For you, Mukuro-kun!" she said, blushing tomato red. Mukuro blinked. "What is this?" he asked, unwrapping it.

M.M quickly stopped him. "No! Don't open now. Open it later." She smiled then run away, embarassed.

Mukuro's eyebrows joined and he stared in weirdness. He opened the parcel, revealing a pair of mittens, written M.M heart Mukuro. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at the couch, not knowing what to do. He look around and spotted the big clock hanging on the ceiling. 9am. He sighed. At this time, he would already be cleaning Hibari's room. But he can't even walk now. He didn't even had his breakfast.<p>

Tsuna tried to stand up and fell back down. "Ow ow ow..." he rubbed his legs. His thigh hurts. He tried again and sucessfully stood up, using the side of the couch as a support. Then he wobbled into the bathroom to clean himself.

* * *

><p>Knock knock.<p>

Hibari looked up. "Come in." He said, looking down at his paperworks again. The door creacked open slowly, and Dino walked in. He smiled as he closed the door. "How are you, Kyoya?" he asked, polite but casual. Hibari scoffed. "As usual, straight to the point." He said, capping the pen. Dino slumped down to the couch at the corner of the office and look at Hibari.

"I wanted to remind you about your wedding." He said slowly. Hibari grabbed a bottle of ink and threw it at Dino who dodged it. The ink fell to the floor, splattering the carpet. Dino bit his lips. He knew Hibari doesn't like talking about marriage. Not when his soon-to-be bride is a _bitch_. "Look, Kyoya. I know you don't like this topic, but come on. It was in your father's will." Dino said, trying to convince Hibari.

Hibari growled. "I'm not repeating. You knew my answer." He said, standing up, getting ready to kick Dino out. Dino stood up too. "Why? Because you _like _that servant boy?" Dino said, pressing the word 'like'. Hibari stopped immediately. "Who told you so?" he asked, rather angry. Dino's word made him think back what had he done yesterday afternoon. He didn't knew why will he do something like that but, oh well, what is done is done. No need to regret.

"I was just guessing." Dino said, sensing something. Hibari snickered. "And don't forget, Kyoya. The wedding is two weeks away." Dino reminded. Hibari's eyes bulged. "_Two weeks_?" he asked, genuinely suprised. Who is Dino to make such arangement? Dino shrugged.

"Well, the will said once the will is read, the wedding will be two weeks from the date." Dino said and Hibari growled. "I. Am. Not. Getting. Married." He said, pressing his tone to the no-more-argument-that's-the-end. Dino sighed. "Kyoya. There is no turning back." He said, and Hibari stormed out. Yes, there was no turning back, since he had already fallen for the brunette.

* * *

><p>"M.M! Where have you been?" Selena asked when M.M open her bedroom door. Selena was lying on her bed, reading the fashion magazine while eating popsicles. A broom was lying on the fur carpet and the vacumn cleaner was plugged but not used. M.M stepped in, removing her scarf. "Well." She started, smiling. "I went to see Mukuro-kun." She said, happy.<p>

Selena's popsicle almost fell. "You what?" she asked, jumping up. M.M sat down calmly. "I sewed a pair of mitten for him." She said, blushing. Selena rolled her eyes. "M.M! How could you? Mukuro is a _jerk_! He almost pushed me into the canal when we were small!" Selena said, pouting. M.M blinked. "Well, that was _when you were young_. Now he has grown up. So its a different story." She said, defending her crush.

Selena bit her lips. "Where was your promise then?" she asked M.M. The red-haired girl looked up. "What promise?" she asked. Selena groaned. "You are the one who made me join in this plan! Plan to eliminate the girl!" Selena reminded her friend. M.M blinked twice. "Oh."

The atmosphere fell silence. "Well, then. Where's the second plan?" Selena said, impatient. Sh had already finished her popsicles. M.M took out a pice of folded paper from her pocket. "Don't worry. You will win at last, we don't need this. Since you're marrying in two weeks, the girl will have no chance." M.M said, tearing the paper.

Selena look thoughful. "Really?" she asked slowly. M.M nodded. "Trust me." she said. Selena nodded slowly. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya is getting married."<p>

Tsuna's eyes bulged. "W-What?" Mukuro had entered Hibari's mansion, searching for the brunet. He wanted to tell Tsuna everything before the brunet did something stupid. And as he expected, Tsuna tried to deny everything.

"A-Ah, that's g-great. Hibari-sama found a p-partner for his life. I should feel happy." Tsuna said, clenching to the spoon he used to stir the soup. Mukuro stared at Tsuna. "No you shouldn't. You know your feelings best, Tsunayoshi Sawada. You understand yourself best. Are you willing to see that skylark getting married and live unhappily with that bitch he didn't even have feelings for? Are you willing—" Tsuna cut of immediately.

"SHUT UP!" he said, running into his room, the spoon fell and clattered. Mukuro sighed.

Tsuna locked himself in his room. He wiped his tears. Was he willing to see his master getting married? Almost a month here, he started to realised the feelings he had for his master. He used to think that this kind of feelings were just the whispers of demon. But it wasn't. Ever since Hibari first kissed him, he had many restless nights. How he longed to be in his masters arm. Safe and secure.

And now his master was getting married. With someone he didn't like. Tsuna blinked away a tear. Why was he feeling this way? He was the one who denied all this feelings for Hibari. He felt like a whore, after being 'raped' by Hibari yesterday, he longed for more. His body yearns for Hibari's touch. His soul ached for Hibari to hold him tight. He _fell_ for Hibari.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed, and the wedding was today. Selena was dressed in a sleeveless laced dress, that revealed half of her shoulders and breast. Her hair was straightened and her bangs was clipped sideways to the left. She was make-up with the most expensive brands and she wore a 15 cm high heels. Her friend M.M wore a bridemaids dress and was adorned too, but not too over.<p>

Selena smiled. Today was her big day. She was going to get married. With her childhood crush. Finally. No one will be stealing Hibari from her. Selena grinned this time. She thought of the servant girl (it seems that she haven't know that Tsuna was a boy...) and sighed in satiesfication.

Tsuna didn't speak to Hibari for the last few weeks. He felt that everything was too akward. There seem to be nothing to talk about anymore. Not like the had talked much before but—this time was just too awkward for Tsuna. He even tried to avoid Hibari as much as he could by preparing breakfast and quickly disappeared to other corners of the mansion to clean.

Hibari had noticed these things but he kept quiet. He tried to ignore Tsuna as much as he could too and focused on the wedding. He didn't like Selena but he had to get married. Or else what would his relatives think? They will start rumours that he was gay or something like that. Not that Hibari care much but he hated all those small talks his relatives always had when they talk about weddings. Finally, Hibari decided to marry Selena, much to Dino's joy. The man was jumping up and down much to Hibari's annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Do I look pretty?" Selena asked M.M who stood there, typing messages with her England friends. She looked up and nodded. "Pretty enough. Than an angel." She said half-heartly and continue messaging. Selena pouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama, please slow down!" Basil grabbed the car seat nervously when Mukuro sped his sports car. Mukuro ignored Basil and continue speeding. He didn't care if there was police behind him shouting like maniacs or what.<p>

He had something important to do. Mukuro pushed the gear and sped up to 150 km/h, making the poor boy beside him to bit his lips in fear. Mukuro stole a glance from the digital clock in the car. One more hour before the wedding starts. He need to get there to prevent his brother from getting married. Not that he was _jealous_, why would he? He should be glad that he wasn't the one marrying Selena.

But somehow, his pity for Tsuna grew more and more since the day he met the brunette and tell him.

* * *

><p>Hibari looked at his watch. He bit his lips, wondering if he had made the best decision. He and Selena hardly talk to each other, and they haven't gone for a date before. But is going out together to a park during 15 years old counted as a date? Hibari shrugged.<p>

He didn't like Selena that much, honestly. But half of his heart said that she wasn't that bad at all. Although Selena was a bitch in high school, but she always defend Hibari whenever someone spread some rumours or talk bad behind Hibari. She would go straight up to them and yelled at their faces, scaring the shit out of them. Hibari smiled slightly at the memory. He wasn't that strong when he was in highschool.

"_You bitch! What were you talking about Hibari-kun just now?" Selena yelled at a green haired girl The girl turned and tilt her head, looking at Selena challengly. "I said that Hibari Kyoya is a fucking piece of shit and he always use his looks to fuck the girls—" SLAP. The girl blinked. Selena growled. "If I hear one more fuck out of your mouth I'll kill you and burn your house!" Selena threatened at the girl. The girl held her left cheeks and sobbed. Then she ran away._

_Hibari was standing behind the walls and he heard all the commotion. He also heard how Selena had defended him. Part of him feel ashamed because he was a guy and a girl backs him up. From that day he vowed to be stronger, and never let anyone to talk bad about him anymore. But he didn't thank selena of course. He acted like he didn't care, or else Selena would over-react._

Hibari sighed at the memory. "Hibari-sama, half an hour more." Kusakabe interrupted, snapping Hibari out of the memories. He turned. Kusakabe shot him a tight smile. "The wedding is beggining in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oh no, the wedding will start! Somebody stop the priest from getting to the church! Or you want Selena and Hibari to get married? If you don't want to, REVIEW now! You have to save Hibari! And Mukuro to the rescue!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *gasped* I have not updated for a week! So sorry guys, I hate school. Sorry if this doesn't fit what you're longing or imagine for. Full author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : mi<strong>**schieveous **_Thanks for the review! _**MoonlitBlues **_Thank you... _**Kichou **_Haha. ^^" Oh yes, thata's a nice idea, thanks for the review, Kichou-san!_ **Ying69Yang **_Lol! Very violent! XD_ **jiake97 **_I am? Omg *suicides*_ **Natsu **_The priest is innocent! XD_ **ShadowFairyx3 **_Why shouldn't I? :p_**KuronekoX1304 **_I feel guilty, if it doesn't end like you like...Ehehe, thanks for review!_ **kid **_Uhm, double review? Anyway, thanks and will be waiting for your account's review (?)_ **Misaki19 **_I-I'm sorry? I dunno, its a suggestion name? :D No Hibari don't bite me!_ **deathglare77 **_:D But Selena is nice~_

* * *

><p>The wedding bells were ringing, the singing of church choir was heard. Guests had already arrived, the bride and bridegroom's family sitting on the VIP's seat, chatting away. When the door behind them open, the chats stopped and everyone turned.<p>

Hibari entered with Selena's arm interwined with his. Selena was adorned like a princess, and she was smiling all the way. Whereas Hibari's face was all neutral, he didn't want to show his true emotions or expressions. He remained smileless although the guests smiled and congratulate him.

The priest arrived, and they stood on the stage, ready to utter lifetime promises. The priest open his thick book, and adjust his glassess. Then he look at the two people who were getting married.

"Arisa Kiyomi, are you willing to entrust your life to your soon-to-be husband, take care of him, go through illness and poor times, till death separate both of you?" the priest read out. Selena smiled. For the first time she smiled so honestly, and it did look good on her. She nodded. "I do."

The priest look at Hibari. "Well then, Hibari Kyoya, are you willing to spend your life with your soon-to-be wife, take care of her, go through illness and poor times, till death separate both of you?" Hibari took a deep breath. His cousins look at him, aunts and uncles smiled and the same goes with Selena and her family.

Hibari looked around the guests. He didn't see Tsuna anywhere. A wave of disappointment and anger rush in him. Whereas for Selena, she was smirking because Tsuna wasn't there, and no one was going to stop her and Hibari from getting married. Hibari turned back slowly.

"I do—" Just as Hibari said that, the door barged open and a man with long blue hair walked in. Tailing behind him was a boy with soft brown hair. The guests gasped. Dino's eyes bulged. The bride and bridegroom's family whispered to each other. The man grabbed Hibari's wrist. "What are you doing, pineapple? Let me go!" Hibari called out as he was being dragged.

Selena watched in anger. Again, Rokudo Mukuro had ruined her happy moments! She started to charge towards Mukuro only to be held back by Ken and Chikusa, who appeared from nowhere. "Let go of me!" she shouted. "No, byon!" Ken held her tightly as she kicked. M.M tried to help Selena only to be held back by Basil.

"What are you doing?" Hibari yanked away his hands and stared at Mukuro. The man whipped his head around. "You are _not _marrying Selena, Kyoya. The will said only his _real_ son will marry the Kiyomi family! You are just an adopted son!" Mukuro blurted. The crowd gasped. Hibari looked around and glare and Mukuro.

"What the hell?" he hissed angrily. How did Mukuro knew? "I saw the letter on my way here. The letter on your mansion." Mukuro explained, as if reading Hibari's mind. Hibari was lost for words. Selena kicked and thrashed but the two man holding her was too strong. "He's not Tamaki's son?" "But how did he—" "So he's just an adopted child!"

Hibari can't stand all of those whispers. He was about to said back anything when Mukuro stopped him. "Don't say anything. And one more. The brunet was not in your mansion. I suspect he had already packed and left, leaving Japan. My servants said he saw him while he was out to buy the house's supplies." Mukuro told Hibari, and the skylark bit his lips.

Yanking his tie away, he ran out of the catheral and the guests kept whispering. Dino approached Mukuro and grabbed his collar. "What ar you doing?" he hissed angrily and Mukuro smirked that typical smirk of him. "You can never separate true love, Dino Cavallone." He said, and Dino's eyes flared with anger. Mukuro pull away, grab Basil, and walk out leaving Selena shouting curses.

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled. He was at the airport, waiting for his flight. He knew that today was Hibari's wedding and he didn't want to go because he knew he need not to. He was not anyone for Hibari. He was just a servant, nothing than that.<p>

He planned to leave Japan and go to Italy to start a new life because he heard that Italy had wider job options. He smiled. Maybe he could get a job as a servant, or a cook, since he does houseworks quite nicely, at least he thought, because Hibari was never satisfied with his work. He planned to work and earn money to pay his debt. It is much better than staying and work with Hibari when Selena was around.

Till now, Tsuna didn't know what had he done to piss Selena so much. For the few weeks back then, she kept bullying him when Hibari wasn't around. Tsuna just didn't knew why.

"Passenger for flight M-1808 please get ready, the flight is landing." The intercom sounded, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Tsuna smiled. He took a deep breath, stood up, pull his luggage, and left the waiting seat.

* * *

><p>Hibari got out of the car and rushed into his house, only to spot a letter on the living table, and the brunet was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the letter and read it.<p>

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_I'm sorry I left without warning, I plan to go to Italy and start a new life there, and I will earn the money to pay back you, don't worry. Please take care of yourself, and I think my service is not needed anymore since you are already married, your new wife will be able to do all those chores._

_Till then,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

Hibari crumbled the letter and ran out again. He got into his car and drove to the airport, still wearing his bridegroom's suit. He didn't care now.

To make matter worst, there was a traffic jam because of a special ocassion sponsored by the government. Hibari hit the stering frustrated. He pressed the honk loudly, ignoring the looks he got. Suddenly something hit him. Why was he doing like this?

He didn't knew why, but he had always thought that the servant boy was something special. He only realised how much he hated to see the brunet in pain ever since he saw him cry when he asked to resume school. Hibari ruffled his own hair, messing it. Everything was very complicated.

His _feeling_ was very complicated. Why the hell did he care so much? Damn it. Tsuna wasn't anything. Just a servant! Snap out of those stupid thoughts, Hibari Kyoya! Then Hibari thought of the will. He knew he would lost everything when his 'cousins' found out he was just an adopted son.

His privelleges as the eldest son of the eldest siblings will be taken away. Hibari honked again. Fuck, everything was so complicated and twisted now. He shouldn't have knew Tsuna in the first place. Then everything wouldn't be like this.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stepped into the platform slowly. He turned back, expecting to see someone he know—or maybe Hibari—to be standing there, telling him not to go. But no one was there. He smiled, blinking a tear. He recalled the memories when he worked with Hibari.<p>

All those bittersweet times, and all those memories. Tsuna sucked in his breathe. He remembered Hibari's touches—the first time he touched him—and the first time he kissed him. Those feather kisses thrice, and a real passionate kiss once. Tsuna smiled. His tears fell.

He stepped into the platform without turning back again. There was no need to.

* * *

><p>Hibari reached the airport at last. After 30 minutes stucked in a traffic jam. He rushed to the waiting seats and didn't see Tsuna. His eyes wandered around, searching. But he didn't see. He took out his iPhone and dialled Mukuro's number.<p>

"Where is the platform?" he asked, panting.

"Why?"

"Just answer me damn it!"

"Number 18."

Hibari took a deep breathe. Platform 18, so Tsuna was there. "Goodluck." He heard Mukuro said when he hung up. Hibari ran to the platforms, counting. 16, 17, 18. He look around and didn't see Tsuna. He started to get angry and frustrated. Then he saw.

Tsuna was in the flight, lying back and closing his eyes. He ran through the platform without ticket, ignoring the stwardess's shouts.

He wouldn't let Tsuna go again. But as he almost stepped into the flight, the stairs retreated and the door slide close. Hibari was pulled behind by two guards. The flight slowly took its flight and Hibari watched in anger.

He fell to the ground, and hit it hard. Damn. He started regretting that he didn't appriciate when th boy was there, he didn't _try_ to. The debt he talked about was just a trick to get Tsuna keep working. The brunet's mother didn't owe him that much. It was just 200 000, but Hibari raised it to make Tsuna stay. And Mukuro _did _pay him the amount, he lied again.

Everything he did, was to let Tsuna stay. He had never expect Tsuna would take this way to free himself from Hibari's clutches. Hibari didn't knew why he wanted Tsuna to stay, but he just want him to. He _enjoyed_ torturing Tsuna, seeing his panicked face.

~1827~

He reached his home, exhausted. And he saw Mukuro sitting on his couch, Basil standing beside him. Mukuro stood up immediately, expecting an answer, perhaps a happy answer. But when Hibari shook his head, Mukuro sighed.

Hibari went into his room, closed the door slowly and locked it.

* * *

><p>Selena stomped her feet, hard. She was back in her room. She yanked away her veils roughly and shout curses. She was very very frustrated because again, her happy moments was ruined. If Mukuro had never been here, the wedding would had gone smoothly. She blamed Mukuro on it.<p>

The door creaked open and Selena turned. M.M came in with Dino. M.M closed the door slowly, looking down. Dino pulled Selena slwoly and the sat on the bed. "Selena, I think its time you learn to face reality." He started slowly. Selena kept quiet.

"You have to know, Kyoya doesn't love you. He had his own love." Dino said softly, his voice husky. He tried not to screamed at Selena for wanting to marry Hibari too much, and Hibari's status as an adopted son was revealed. He had kept that secret so long, just for Hibari.

But that was last time. He once _loved_ Hibari. But now he had learned that Hibari would never love him, so he gave up and tried to find a proper relationship.

"Own love? He's in love with that servant? That _bitch_?" Selena snapped, folding her arms and pouted. Dino frowned. "That _girl_ doesn't fit to be Hibari-kun's wife! She doesn't deserve a man like Hibari-kun!" Selena grumbled, still angry. Dino's eye narrowed.

He blinked. "What are you talking about, Selena? Tsuna's not a girl. He's a _boy_." Dino admitted, and Selena gagged. "A-A boy?" she whispered, genuinely very very shocked. M.M's jaw dropped too. They shot each other a weird look.

"Tsuna is a boy." Dino repeated and Selena fainted.

* * *

><p>Hibari lay on his bed, staring tiredly at the ceiling. He would have left for Italy if he hadn't had any work here. Curse those works, he muttered. His phone rang and he answered without seeing the caller.<p>

"Hello."

"Kyoya! Are you alright?" Dino's sound appeared at the other side of the line. Hibari gritted his teeth.

"Do I sound _alright_?"

"...Sorry."

"Straight to the point please before I bite you to death."

"I was thinking...Why don't you just marry Selena—"

"I'm not marrying her." Hibari snapped.

"Then find a _proper_ relationship to forget Tsuna."

"Fuck you. No."

"You have to follow the will!"

"The will is only for _real_ son. I'm just adopted."

"But—"

"Go home and read the will again." With that, Hibari ended the call and sighed. Damn it. Now he might have to wait for Tsuna to return, or maybe Tsuna wouldn't return. A proper relationship? There was no girl on this Earth for him. They all yearn for his fame. Not his love.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was still on the plane. He sighed contently. Finally he managed to free himself from Hibari. But still half locked. Because of the debt. He threw his looks out and saw the clouds floating.<p>

He smiled.

Tsuna remembered Hibari's attitude. Its just like the cloud. Sometimes clear, dark, rainy or maybe thunder. Tsuna smiled widely. His tears had dried up. He will miss the skylark. But they will meet again. Surely. Because the debt was not cleared yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Well so um, here's the last chapter. I'm sorry if I put this rated M but there wasn't any smut, well there _is_, but just once. But I think I gotta stop here, because I read back, I think my writting style is _horrible_. And my vocabulary sucks, plus the spelling. Actually, this is just an experiment 1827 fic, but I have never thought there'll be so many hits! I'm so happy, I've always expected non will read this nor favourite, and I always pinch myself to makesure I'm not dreaming when I saw the reviews. But I wouldn't end everything here. I planned to do a sequel, with more smut, more love, more 1827 :D So do you want the sequel? I promise, the sequel will be better than this, the writting style will be better, and the story will be more fluent, not messed up like this one, I promise, peoples. So PLEASE REVIEW, if the sequel is needed. Or if I didn't get at least 100 reviews, well, the sequel will still be up, but its another tragic ending. Tsuna will not be with Hibari, but with another. Or Hibari will be with Tsuna, but it'll be angsty. And Dino might be confessing to M.M, their relationship will grow, Selena will still be there :D I'm threatening~ Joking! Just review, and I'll love you forever...****


End file.
